A heart made out of Holes
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: It's Valentines day coming up in a few days and Mr Pendanski has to find out what to do for Louise (the Warden) without Mr Sir knowing that he is in love with her, he dislikes Valentines day because he hates seeing people falling in love. Will Mr Sir change and like Valentines day?


**This is my first Holes fanfiction the elements are from the movie not from the book.**

* * *

**Summary:** It's Valentines day coming up in a few days and Mr Pendanski has to find out what to do for Louise (the Warden) without Mr Sir knowing that he is in love with her, he dislikes Valentines day because he hates seeing people falling in love. Will Mr Sir change and like Valentines day?

* * *

The Warden was in her cabin watching one of her favorite disney movies called "The Lion King" she was watching the scene where Simba and Nala fall in love, Mr Sir came in and saw Nala licking Simba in the song called "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" Mr Sir felt sick he then made a gross face.

"Ewwwww, I hate people that fall in love in movies." the Warden turned around at Mr Sir "Excuse me?" she asked in a rude tone "This is a movie, and falling in love in movies is about couples that love each other."

"That is sick, Lou. You better stop watching these movies." Mr Sir hated movies with people that fall in love, Louise got up from her couch and then opened the front door and pushed Mr Sir out of her cabin.

"If you don't like these movies, then don't watch movies that people fall in love with me." the Warden slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile in tent D Mr Pendanski was checking his calendar he then notice something, he turned to talk to the boys "Tomorrow's Valentines day boys."

"Really?" X-Ray asked as he was drawing on his Valentines day cards.

"Who's doing something tomorrow?" Mr Pendanski asked as he saw that the boys were working hard on Valentines day cards for their friends at camp Green Lake.

"We're going to give out cards, me and the other have been working on them to give to us." Mr Pendanski saw the boys with their Valentine cards that they are doing for their friends "So Mr Pendanski, what are you doing for the Warden?"

"I don't know, I've been wanting to do something for a while."

"Like what?" Zero asked.

"I've been making this." Mr Pendanski pulled out a movie called "Aladdin" the boys looked at him.

"You're watching that movie with her?" Zigzag asked.

"Yep, and I know that she will love this movie." Mr Pendanski smiled at the boys.

"How do you know she would love it?" Stanley asked "Do you think the Warden will love that movie, because Aladdin and Jasmine fall in love?"

"I bet she has seen movies with couples falling in love, so this will make me want to fall in love with her."

"And if that works." Armpit said "Then she'll fall in love with you?"

"I hope it works, maybe for today. I'll take her out for dinner and then watch Aladdin with her." Mr Pendanski was nervous, what if she doesn't like Aladdin? what if she doesn't like characters in movies that fall in love with each other.

Outside for digging today Stanley, Zero, X-Ray, Armpit, Zigzag, Squid, Magnet and Twitch were digging until Mr Pendanski had a idea. He called all the boys as they all huddle as Mr Sir wasn't looking.

"I know what you boys can all do for the Warden, you can dig her a hole in a shape of a heart." Mr Pendanski knew the look on the boys eyes that they knew the Warden would love it "When you find something, you show it to me. I'll take you back with me and we'll go to the Warden's cabin."

"Why have one of us come back with you to the Warden's cabin, when we find something?" Stanley asked.

"Because, if she comes here and sees that we're digging a hole in a shape of a heart. It will no longer be a surprise for her."

"We won't tell her."

"Good for you boys." Mr Pendanski then went to the Warden's cabin, he knocked on the door. She then came and answered the door.

"Hello there, why did you and X-Ray came here?" the Warden was now confused "You usually call me and I drive up there."

"It's..." Mr Pendanski was nervous then, the Warden saw the nervous look on his face "Excuse me?" she asked "It's just...I fought this would be a great idea for today, so you don't have to drive up there."

"I see." the Warden then took what Mr Pendanski handed her, she saw that it was s necklace that X-Ray found "Did he find that in his hole?"

"Yep, I did." X-Ray replied.

"Pendanski, I'll clean this and then wear it right now. Thanks for coming by here so I don't have to drive up there."

Before dinner time, the boys were all done digging the hole, Mr Pendanski took a look at the hole that was in a shape of a heart.

"This is perfect, the Warden will love this." Mr Pendanski smiled at the boys as they climbed out of the hole and smiled back at Mr Pendanski "I'll bring her by here tomorrow with you boys, I know she would love to see this."

"So let's go back and celebrate of what we did so far."

Meanwhile in the office, Mr Sir was not happy with the Warden and Mr Pendanski at all. He knew that if he sees them in love, he'll get gross out. He never liked movies with couples in love or love songs, he hates Valentines day for that reason. But he does not know why he hates it.

At night Mr Pendanski was in bed, he was nervous about tomorrow. What if Mr Sir sees him in love with the Warden? would he kick him or the Warden out? Mr Pendanski knew that Mr Sir has to be out of his sight so he can spend time with the Warden on Valentines day.

In the Warden's cabin, she was lying in bed. She was nervous; what if Mr Sir sees her and Mr Pendanski falling in love? what if he tries to hurt her and Mr Pendanski? she then knew that she and Mr Pendanski must not be seen on Valentines day by Mr Sir, she wonders why he doesn't like movies with characters that fall in love or love songs?

It was Valentines day the next morning the boys at camp at breakfast gave each other their Valentines day cards, Mr Sir then looked in his mailbox to see Valentine cards from the boys. He then realize that Valentines day isn't just about love, is who you love someone that cares about you. He then smiled, he knew that he had to something for the boys. He got to work on cards for the boys, Mr Pendanski and the Warden, by the time he was done the sun was rising.

At the cabin the Warden made stuff for Valentines day; she made cookies in the shape of hearts, she made candy hearts, she made a cake in a shape of a heart and; she made her cabin inside all decorated in pink, white and red. It was ready for when Mr Pendanski comes in to spend time with her.

"Beautiful, I can't wait for him to come in to my pink, red and white decorated cabin." she then took the cookies and then put them in the car along with the candies and then she got a call from her radio. It was Mr Pendanski, she knew that he had something "Lou, we have something for you." he said, then she replied back "I'll be on my way, and I have something for you too."

At the lake all the boys and Mr Pendanski waited until the Warden in her car stopped as she got out of her car, she opened her trunk and took all the cookies and candies to the group. All the boys and Mr Pendanski got candies and cookies.

"Happy Valentines day to you all."

"We all have a surprise for you on Valentines day." Mr Pendanski said, the Warden looked at him "Excuse me?" she asked, Mr Pendanski took a deep breath "I mean the boys have a surprise for you, and it was my idea." "Really?" the Warden asked "What is it?"

"It's right here." Zero pointed out as the Warden and Mr Pendanski took a look at the hole, it was shaped like a heart.

"Awww, you boys did this for me?"

"It was my idea..."

"Excuse me?" the Warden said as she look at Mr Pendanski.

"I mean, it's my idea and the boys did it for you."

"Thank you boys so much for digging a hole like a heart, this is amazing of what you did for me." the Warden looked at Mr Pendanski and smiled "I fought it was your idea?"

"The boys did it for you, they think that a heart made out of holes was a great idea."

"Thank you for giving them a idea, I really like that." the Warden then kissed Mr Pendanski's cheek as they went to her car and hopped in.

"Where are we going?"

"There's something that I really want to do with you." the Warden had a love smile forming in her face as her eyes were filled with love.

"Can you take me there?"

"I sure can, Mr Pendanski." the Warden and Mr Pendanski drove back to her cabin as she opened the door to her cabin as they walked in, Mr Pendanski looked around the room. It was decorated with red, white and pink ribbons and balloons "Surprise." the Warden said as Mr Pendanski looked around.

"Wow, you cabin decorated. It's very..." the Warden looked at Mr Pendanski "Excuse me?" she said, Mr Pendanski sighed "It's amazing."

"Thank you so much, I did this all so we both can spend time with each other." the Warden and Mr Pendanski sat down together on the couch.

"Lou, I have to tell you something?"

"What is it do you want to tell me?" Warden asked him "I really like you, because you're strong; smart, and you have beauty within you."

"Awww, you really mean that?"

"I sure do, that is who you are. And I really like you Louise."

"Well Mr Pendanski, I really like you. Because you are cute, handsome and a have a good heart to me." the Warden smiled with love in her eyes "You've been with me even when we have to go through some troubles at times like bad things happen."

"You really mean it?"

"I do, and this is how I want it to be with us." Warden looked at Mr Pendanski as Mr Sir open the door in the Warden's cabin he watched as Mr Pendanski and the Warden are falling in love.

"Alright you two, break it up. No one is allowed to fall in love with the Warden." the Warden then looked at Mr Sir, she didn't like that Mr Sir interrupted her moment with Mr Pendanski "Excuse me? it's Valentines day, I can fall in love with anyone I want."

"But Mr Pendanski isn't allowed to fall in love with you."

"I am now changing the rules, anyone like Mr Pendanski can choose who he wants to fall in love with. SO if you don't like that rule, then get out of my cabin." the Warden stood up and looked at Mr Sir with a anger look.

"Ok, I'll leave you two..."

"Excuse me?"

"I will leave you and Mr Pendanski alone tonight, because I know you want to spend time with Mr Pendanski." the Warden smiled at Mr Sir "Thank you, and happy Valentines day." the Warden said as Mr Sir left the Warden's cabin and he left the Warden and Mr Pendanski alone.

"Now this room will only be you and me for the rest of the night." Mr Pendanski pulled out Aladdin, a movie on DVD he wants to watch with the Warden.

"Want some cake?" the Warden brought it to her coffee table, it was decorated in pink icing with red icing made a heart in the middle "I made it myself this morning and I made the icing too."

"May we share this cake?" the Warden then looked at Mr Pendanski "Excuse me? I didn't say we can't share, this is why I am sharing some with you." the Warden cut herself a piece and another one and hand it to Mr Pendanski.

"This cake is really good Lou, you are amazing at making cakes like this."

"I am sure a good baker." then the Warden saw a movie on Mr Pendanski's lap "What is that movie?"

"It's Aladdin." Mr Pendanski hand it to the Warden "You really want to watch this movie with me?" Mr Pendanski looked at the Warden "I sure do, I've never had anyone to watch a movie with me in years since I was a child. But now we both can watch this movie together."

"I was wondering if you have seen Aladdin, because it is a disney movie."

"I have seen it when I was growing up, it's a very good movie. I love how Aladdin and Jasmine fly on a magic carpet together, and they kissed on the balcony." the Warden said "I haven't seen that movie in a long time, it sure has been years since I've seen it."

"You'll like to see this movie again but this time, you'll see it with me." the Warden took a bite of her piece of cake as she turned around and look at Mr Pendanski "Excuse me?" she said with her mouth full from the piece of the Valentine chocolate cake "I mean, you'll love to see this movie with me this time." Mr Pendanski corrected himself. The Warden then swallowed her piece of cake in her mouth "I sure would fall in love in this movie."

45 minutes later Mr Pendanski and Louise were still watching Aladdin and eating the cake that she made, the Warden was going to eat the last piece of cake when she looked at Mr Pendanski "Do you want to share my last slice of cake?"

"Sure Louise, I would love to." as Mr Pendanski was handed the cake by the Warden in the scene where the movie is, Aladdin and Jasmine kissed as the Warden leaned her head on Mr Pendanski's shoulder and almost falls asleep.

It was 10 pm at night when they were tired, they needed to get back to their places and rest for the night "I would like to thank you for keeping your Valentine secrets from me before I found out what it is going on." she said "And thanks for the movie, I really like it." Mr Pendanski smiled at the Warden "You're welcome Lou, I really think that you are beautiful."

"Goodnight, my handsome one." she said in a sexy tone "Goodnight my beautiful." Mr Pendanski and the Warden looked at each other as they got closer, then Mr Pendanski and the Warden's faces got closer as their lips touched each others, and they finally kissed for the first time. If Mr Sir was here he would have told them to break it up, but good thing no on was around to watch them kiss for the first time. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes as they broke the kiss, the Warden closed her door in her cabin as Mr Pendanski smiled as he waved goodbye to the Warden.

He was so amazed that he had got to kiss the Warden for the first time "Oh my gosh, this is getting better now these days."

In bed Louise was so amazed that he got to kiss Mr Pendanski for the first time "Yes!" she said without waking anyone up or having anyone hearing her "That was the most amazing thing I ever did, I had my first kiss. Maybe this will get me much better at this job." Louise sighed as she closed her eyes and then fell asleep within 5 seconds.

The End


End file.
